


Scarlet Falls

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: Scarlet Falls was rumored to run red with blood colored water. Kameron had read the story of his father's visit to it over and over again. Finally, he gets to hunt it down for himself and his three companions and Hesta tag along.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ivy’s POV (point of view)_

I giggled as I landed near Hunter, folding my gray wings once my feet hit the hard earth. The slightly older angel looked over and gave me a grin, his hazel brown eyes sparkling behind the glint of his glasses as he greeted me with a, “Hello.” His friend, Takashi waved at me in turn.

I greeted him back, all while smiling. I was happy at the moment. Since I had met Hunter, Takashi, Quinn, Shayla, Trinity, Gilaron, and Kaino, as well as Minerva, Slazuhr, and Elizabeth and even the ever emotionless Kameron and his spunky hell-hound mix Hesta, I had found I was happy most when being with them.

I was there at Northern Hollow, a small abandoned town near a large mountain range for a reason with Hunter and his best friend, a human, Takashi along with Kameron and Hesta, both of the latter whom had not arrived yet. Quinn and the others hadn’t been able to come.

After waiting twenty minutes Kameron appeared with Hesta trotting beside him. Kameron’s face was impassive as it always was. Hesta’s tongue hung out the side of her mouth as she panted, her tail wagging with excitement as she saw me, Hunter, and Takashi.

I wish Kameron would smile. He never does, though it’s not like I can blame him for not smiling. He hasn’t had a reason to smile for many centuries, nor millennia.

* * *

_Hunter’s POV_

I looked over to see Kameron walking up to us with Hesta at his side. As usual Kameron’s face held little emotion.

It was always quite an odd sight when seeing Kameron and Hesta together. Kameron was always quiet, calm and impassive while Hesta trotted beside him, her tongue lolling out as she panted and her tail wagging happily behind her. Her face always looked so happy and happy she was. She almost looked like she was grinning right now.

I smiled brightly once again. “Hi Kameron, Hesta.” I greeted cheerfully. Takashi greeted the two as well. Ivy giggled and waved at them, greeting them as well.

Kameron quietly looked at us and greeted us back solemnly. Hesta barked in greeting, brushing against our legs as she walked up for a pat on the head. Her tail swayed happily as we did so.

“So, where to Kameron?” Ivy asked. I and Takashi nodded in agreement with her question. We wanted to know ourselves. We were always ready for an adventure. That’s for sure.

“Scarlet Falls.” Kameron answered Ivy’s question quietly. “It’s… quite an odd place or so my father’s journals said.” He looked up at the mountains behind us then pointed. “It’s that direction.”

The other two and myself looked back. The mountains that way looked foreboding, a mass of dark clouds swarming like bees covered parts of it from view. Ivy grimaced and asked, “Is it safe?”

Kameron tilted his head to the side much like a puppy would, his eyes narrowed in momentary thought. “Yes, quite safe.” he answered her. “That’s just a passing storm. It’ll be gone when we reach the base. We should have little to no trouble going up it to the other side.”

“A little rain won’t hurt us kids.” Takashi said with a playful tone as he looked at me and Ivy, both of us who were visibly uncomfortable with the idea of going towards the mountains.

“Hey! We’re not kids!” I yelped looking at my friend with a brief glare but I knew he was only playing. Rain wouldn’t hurt us, though it would drag down mine and Ivy’s feathered wings if we kept them out in sight. I rolled my eyes at Takashi and stuck out my tongue playfully then laughed slightly. Ivy giggled beside me as Takashi grinned, Hesta barked and Kameron shook his head.

* * *

_Takashi’s POV_

I smiled and shook my head. Hunter and I had always had fun teasing each other. We could act like kids when we got like that. I placed my hands on my hips, my right hand covering the belt of the sheath of my katana I cherished. I was slightly uncomfortable about going up the mountain myself but if Kameron was right, and he most always was, the clouds and the storm would be over by the time we reached the base of it.

“Ready if you are.” I said to Kameron, and Hunter and Ivy, after a moment's hesitation added that they were ready as well.

Kameron nodded quietly. “Come on then.” he said, his voice soft and low as always. Kameron rarely had to raise his voice to command attention from a crowd. He could just start to speak and they would listen instantly.

Kameron began walking towards the mountain then, Hesta at his side as always. Ivy and Hunter soon followed him and I brought up the rear.

“What is Scarlet Falls, exactly?” Hunter queried. I tilted my head slightly to listen as Kameron answered him.

Kameron cast a glance at the blond haired angel and replied, “It’s just as it’s called, Scarlet Falls. The water falls high above from a rocky cliff to a large pool below. At night, the best time at dusk, the water turns blood red from the light cast on it. Father’s books say it’s… amazing.”

"Blood? Not real blood is it?" Hunter asked, looking pale.

Kameron gave him an odd look. "No. It just looks blood red. There are stones of a certain kind in the waterfall that makes it red." he said.

Hunter nodded. "Okay. Making sure. I don't like seeing a lot of blood. Definitely a lake full." he replied, shuttering

It was quiet for a little while then. They all silently walked along the path Kameron took.

A few minutes later a roar broke the silence.

* * *

_Kameron's POV_

My eyes snapped open as the ground shook and a loud roar could be heard, almost deafening. Hesta whined at my side, obviously not liking what was happening. Chaos growled in warning in my head.

The next thing we saw shocked even myself, who had seen a lot of rare creatures in my time. The creature, no, monster, the only way to describe it, stepped into view.

It was a little bigger than a triceratops. It had dark, thick scales covering its body like armor. Its claws were sharp and its head like a wolf's. Its tail was thick and narrowed down to the tip. It had tusks as well. You could see its muscles move under the scales which was a deep dark red color.

I quickly studied the creature as it stood still for a moment eying the five of us. Then it lunged forward.

Ivy yelped and flew up in the air pulling out her gun as she did so. Hunter followed quickly setting up his bow and arrows. Takashi flipped back out of the way of the monster's snapping jaws just in time. He pulled his katana from its sheath.

I grabbed Hesta and jumped to the side barely missing being stabbed in the side by its tusks. The monster roared in fury at missing us and charged again, at Takashi.

Takashi couldn't move fast enough then and his body collided with the side of one of the tusks and he was thrown to the side.

Hunter landed and took aim at the creature with his bow and fired. The arrow bounced off the armor like scales. The creature then charged at Hunter and managed to toss him up in the air. Hunter's body hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Ivy landed a little ways from where Takashi had been thrown. The scaled creature looked around and spotted her and within seconds blindsided her. She collapsed to the ground unconscious.

The monster's shiny black eyes looked around. It then spotted me and Hesta, who began to snarl at it from behind me. I gently placed my hand on her head, calming her down. She maybe part hell hound but I didn't want her getting hurt. I pointed over to where the others laid unconscious on the ground, telling Hesta to go over there with them. She did so albeit hesitantly.

The monster pawed at the ground with its foot snorting in anger. Its muscles bunched under its scales as it tensed. It didn't like me. It could sense I was no ordinary human or angel or demon and it was frightened but angry. It then roared loudly again shaking the ground underneath us. It once again, charged.

I waited a second or two before jumping backwards and out of range. I landed on my feet with ease my eyes flashing gold. The monster slid to a stop and growled lowly. Chaos laughed in my head at the sight. 'Not too smart is it?' he asked me. I shook my head. No. That was for sure.

The monster pawed the ground again and lunged. I ducked and rolled out of the way. As the monster reared angrily on it's hind legs I unfurled my red veined, black leather wings. I shot up into the air, a large broadsword in hand. The monster's head swiveled upwards, its eyes trying to follow me.

I closed my eyes briefly, breathing deeply, focusing. My eyes flared bright gold as I opened them and I raised my sword and slammed into the creature's side. The sword cut a deep gash in the monster's side.

I then landed a little ways from the monster. The monster snarled at me then charged again. I flew up once again and struck the monster with several quick slashes. I then drove it home in the creature's side, destroying it. The monster disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Once satisfied there wasn't another monster like it around I rushed to my group's side.

Ivy was slowly sitting up and Takashi was awake, rubbing his bruised arm. I leaned over Hunter who was still unconscious, checking his pulse. He was still breathing, that was good.

"You two hurt anyway beside being bruised?" I asked Takashi and Ivy.

Both of them shook their heads. They were just bruised and sore.

I nodded quietly then healed Hunter the most I could after setting his broken left arm. I grabbed my bag and wrapped up his arm. It was now just a slight crack. He should be fine.

We stayed there for a while. Hunter's head now rested in my lap. I had fixed his broken glasses and they now were being held by Ivy.

Later, Hunter's eyes flickered open. He whimpered slightly in pain.

"Hey there." I said softly. I smiled a bit.

Hunter blinked. "What... What happened?" he asked.

"Got tossed in the air. Be more careful Hunter." I replied, teasing with the last piece.

Hunter weakly laughed. "Sorry." he responded.

"Its fine, Hunter." Takashi said. Ivy and I nodded in agreement.

"We better move some. I'd rather not have another one of those things come around here." I said.

"Okay. Can I have my glasses? I can't see anything." Hunter said.

Ivy handed him his glasses after he managed to sit up. Hunter placed them on.

Takashi and I helped Hunter up and I let him lean against me as we walked.

It was slow going but after about an hour, as the sun began to set we stopped and made camp for the night. The little grove of low bushes and plants hide us from view and we all managed to sleep some.

That night Hunter slept with his head resting on Hesta's side as the hellhound/doberman mix had stuck near him side the attack.

I sat against the trunk of a large tree, watching my companions finally fall asleep before slowly relaxing a bit. I still kept an eye on our surroundings though. I didn't want any of them to be mauled by that beast again. Once... was enough for all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

Once awake and after a quick meal the group was back on their journey. Hunter was mostly mended with a good night's rest but you could still tell he was a bit sore. Hesta continued to stay at his side at they walked.

Hunter, Takashi and Ivy happily chatted between each other. Kameron remained silent as he lead the group a few paces ahead, red eyes critically taking in the scenery around them. He didn't want to run into anymore of those creatures or as he had found out reading through his father's journal was called “Feroks”. Coming across a Ferok once was enough for Kameron's sake... and nerves.

“Kameron?” Hunter suddenly spoke.

The demon/angel hybrid in question looked back at the sound of his name. He gave a slight incline of his head to prompt Hunter to keep speaking.

The hazel eyed angel pushed his glasses up before continuing with his question. “So, do you know if Scarlet Falls is on a map?” Hunter asked.

Kameron easily shook his head. “It's not on any maps I've looked at, which is a majority of the ones out in public. I did find an old book at a library which describes what I believe might be the falls. It sounds very similar to how my father's journal describes it.” he answered.

Ivy stepped up beside Kameron and fell in step with him. “Do you know how tall the falls are?” she asked curiously.

Kameron slipped a worn brown leather journal from the satchel he carried across his back and flipped through it for a moment as they continued walking.

Ivy and the others were quiet waiting for Kameron to speak again.

After a moment he did. “Maybe 250 feet?” Kameron replied. “It's an estimated guess at least. It actually has two sections to it. The pool it flows into is about 20 feet deep, maybe more. There is a possible underground cave. Either underneath it or somewhere around it.”

Takashi came up to Kameron's other side and said, “Now that sounds cool!”

“Totally!” Hunter agreed.

“But... don't caves have... bats?” Ivy asked with a shutter. She couldn't stand bats especially after an incident when she was little and her younger sister had scared her half to death with a bat while they were out playing.

“They do but most of the time if you stay quiet and leave them alone they will leave you alone.” Kameron said reassuringly.

Ivy looked at him. “Are you sure?”

Kameron nodded. “Positive.”

Ivy slowly nodded, reassured now. “Okay, that does sound pretty fun.” she said.

“You never know what you might find in a cave.” Hunter said.

Ivy snorted. “Do you know how creepy that sounds?”

Hunter just grinned and Takashi laughed.

Kameron sighed and rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as Hesta gave a bark at the trio. As the two angels and the human fell a few steps once more behind him Kameron let a small smile appear on his face. Honestly, he didn't want to ever have to give this friendship up, even if he was a bit distant from them still. They knew this friends 'thing' was all new to him.

About two hours later they stopped briefly to rest before continuing. They started up the mountain.

Kameron stopped as the grass and trees began to turn into rocks and sparse pines here and there.

He looked looked back and said, “Be careful now. No one needs to get anymore injured.”

The group of three nodded and soon they continued on their way.

* * *

Nearing the top of the mountain, Kameron jumped from one rock to another with little trouble before turning around to watch Hesta happily leap up next to him with her tongue hanging out. He the held a hand out to help Ivy across the gap between the rocks and making sure Takashi and Hunter made it.

Soon, they were walking on mostly even ground, through thick trees once more. Coming upon a massive tree Kameron stopped, placing his hand on the trunk near a carved symbol in the bark. He gazed at the tree briefly before looking on further down the trail. More giant trees like that one covered the other side of the mountain and the top. “Sequoias.” he said. “We shouldn't be too far from the falls now.”

Ivy came to stand beside him as the other two gathered around as well.

Kameron once more slipped his father's journal from his satchel and flipped it open carefully. He glanced once more at the carving in the tree before looking at the worn book once more. His eyes easily found the odd symbol in the book. It looked similar to a star but with curved markings around it.

“Which way now?” Takashi asked, gazing around them.

A soft hum briefly came from Kameron before he nodded and turned around the the two angels and human. “We... need to head that way.” He pointed to the west. “We're not going to head completely down the mountain though.”

Kameron looked back at the book in his hand. “Maybe another two miles... then we should be there.”

Ivy grinned. “This is so fun! I can't wait!” she said, Hunter and Takashi agreeing with her. Hesta barked happily, her tail wagging excitedly.

After maybe another thirty minutes trudging over the rocky landscape they broke through the trees near the mouth of a large cave.

Kameron stopped and frowned, confused. He took his father's journal out once more and reread it again.

Hunter pushed his glasses up, giving the cave a good look over. “What now?” he asked.

Kameron glanced at him before turning back to the book in hand. He didn't answer for another minute or so before saying, “I think we have to actually go through the cave to get to the waterfall... Um, it's a bit confusing.”

“Could I see it?” Takashi asked, gesturing to the book.

Kameron's eyes widened and to their surprise he took a step back away. “No!... No, I'd really rather not.”

“Hey, hey, it's okay.” Takashi began. He knew now he probably shouldn't of asked. Kameron looked ready to flee and keep the book safe and sound with him. “You don't have to. I shouldn't have asked.”

Kameron took one more step back before looking away, slightly ashamed. “Sorry... It's just...” He gave a soft but weary sigh. “The book means a lot to me... It's... one of the few things I... have left of my parents.”he said.

Takashi sighed quietly and closed his eyes. If anyone knew pain and heartache intimately, it was Kameron. He'd been through way too much and no one had been there to help him, shunned by both angels and demons for being a half-breed. It sickened Takashi to think someone could do that to someone else, especially Kameron, who had done nothing wrong to anyone, except trying to survive on his own.

“I'm sorry.” Takashi began again. “I shouldn't have asked. Anyways, we're suppose to have fun. Let's get going.”

Kameron looked over at the human and the human smiled gently at him. Kameron took a deep breath and slowly let it out, tension bleeding from his body.

“Yeah, so do we go through the spooky, bat cave or go around?” Hunter asked, trying to cheer everyone up.

A yelp escaped Ivy at the mention of bats. “Do we have to?” she whined.

Kameron looked at the three before saying, “We... have to go through. The falls are on the other side.”

“Ivy, bats won't kill you.” Hunter said. “You'll be fine.”

Ivy huffed and glared halfheartedly at Hunter. “If something happens, I'm so going after you!”

Takashi looked between the two angels, amused while Kameron sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

“Let's go.” Kameron said as he began heading towards the cave's entrance. Hesta trotted after him.

The other three quickly followed, Ivy sticking in between Hunter and Takashi.

The cave was cool and damp but very quiet as they went through.

Kameron ran his hand over the rock of the cave, taking in small details as they continued on. Stalagmites with deep, oddly red veins build up from the floor, creating pillar-like columns. The same thing seemed to be affecting the stalactites as well. Small pools of reddish-brown water littered the rocky floor.

Kameron stopped and crouched down in front of a stalactite. He ran his fingers over it, examining the red seams in the rising stone. He frowned and pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open. He managed to break off a small piece and held it in his hand.

Takashi leaned over Kameron's shoulder to get a better look as Hunter and Ivy looked around in awe. “I've never seen anything like this before.” he said. “Have you?”

Kameron shook his head. “No. I'm not quite sure what even could cause this. It's quite extraordinary though.” he answered before standing up. “Come on, lets go. Shouldn't be too much further now.”

Soon the group could seeing light filtering in from another entrance to the cave. The sound of crashing water could be heard too.

They all slowly stepped out of the cave and into the sunlight and shielded their eyes to help dim the brightness as they adjusted to the brightness.

Kameron looked up in awe at the sight before them. He couldn't believe it.

“Dude! That is so cool!” came Hunter's voice.

Ivy giggled and added, “It's so pretty!”

Takashi hummed in agreement and said, “It definitely is magnificent.”

Kameron looked over at his companions as they looked before turning back to the view.

Red hued water rushed down the side of the cliff before them. Sun sparkled off the water. It splashed into the large pool at the bottom, seven yards away from them.

Kameron slipped his satchel off, placing in where it couldn't get wet before heading to the edge of the water where it lapped gently at the shore and rocks. He crouched down and stuck his hand in the cool liquid and lifted it out. He watched at the red water trickled from his palm, mesmerized.

A moment later Takashi came to crouch down beside him. “I bet those red veined rocks are up there and in the water too. That probably causes the redness.” he said.

Kameron nodded in agreement, thinking the exact same thing. “Most definitely. It's the only real probability.”

“Hey!” Ivy called. “Is it safe to swim?”

Kameron gave a quiet nod and stood up along with Takashi.

Ivy squealed in delight making Hesta bark and bounce around in her excitement.

“Come on then!” Ivy said with a laughed. “Let's go swim! I haven't done that in ages!”

“Awesome!” Hunter agreed and both were soon dressed in something better to swim in and took off into the red hued water.

“You want to come?” Takashi asked, having gotten dressed into something else.

Kameron frowned quietly and looked away briefly. He then settled his gaze back on the human waiting patiently beside him. “Would... would you believe me if... I said I couldn't swim?” he asked, his voice very quiet.

Takashi's eyes softened. “Ah, I see.” he replied. “No need to worry. Not everyone knows and I kind of had the feeling you didn't. We can still have fun though.”

Kameron nodded quietly. “Go on in with them.” the hybrid said. “Have fun for me.”

Takashi laughed. “Okay. Call if you need us.” he said and soon joined the two angels.

Kameron watched his companions silently as Hesta took a flying leap into the water.

A soft smile slowly spread across his face. They needed to do this more often. It was indeed fun.

* * *

Later that night, Kameron sat by the fire with a new journal opened in his lap. His fingers danced over the page as he wrote.

Maybe... Just maybe... He wouldn't forgot this experience any time soon.

And maybe... there would be plenty more of these journeys in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this about three years ago and have only had Part 1 done. Finally this year I got around to finishing it! Yay! It makes me super happy!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the first part done for a few years now.


End file.
